The Love of a Father
by Brii-chan14
Summary: Videl and Gohan are fresh out of high school and are ready to enjoy their college lives. Well, that's until they get an unexpected surprise. [Mainly vihan but will feature other couples in later chaps]
1. Baby in the Carriage

Okay this is seriously the last story I'll be posting until I finish another one. I've been getting the vihan feels for a while now and I just had to write this! I promise this story will never go on hiatus, I have a plan that will guarantee updates at the very least once a month. Please read and review XD

disclaimer: I do no own the cover art! Don't sue!

* * *

 **Baby in the Carriage**

"I'm never going to get this Gohan, I don't even know why you waste your time trying to help me out," groaned Videl out of frustration. She despise math with a burning passion. If she could she would have stopped at 5th grade level math. She didn't want to be a mathematician or a doctor, so why in the world did she need to know what the square root of a hundred, or what was the hypotenuse of a right triangle, or stupid, useless, annoying logs! Whoever decided to mix letters, numbers, and shapes together and call it 'math' would forever be on Videl's shit list. Man she hated college, it was basically high school all over again.

Gohan chuckled at his frustrated girlfriend, he found her slightly cute when she was frustrated. It confused him a little as to why she didn't love math as much as him. Math was simple, well it was simple if your mother shoved it down your throat when you were just a toddler. At first he resented it, but his mother was a terrifying woman when she didn't get her way. Slowly but surely Gohan started to love math, and before he knew it, he was already doing pre-calc at the tender age of twelve. It all paid off in the end, when he entered college, he entered basically as a senior. While the accelerated classes took a lot of time and effort, he would soon be out of college and be able to support Videl on his own. "Videl calm down a little, just breath, we'll just start the problem over and you'll get it."

Full of many emotions, the brunette began to sob. She was frustrated and embarrassed more than anything.

This was a little out of character for his girlfriend to be this emotional, but he simply thought it was just her time of the month. "Let's go to the store," he said as he closed the thick math textbook.

Videl wiped her wet eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. "No, we just went shopping and it's cold," she sniffed.

Gohan placed his hand on her back and gently rubbed it. Videl smiled slightly, she was done crying. The blue eyed woman found it embarrassing when she cried in front of her lover. Luckily for her, Gohan was amazing and never belittled her when she was weak. "Why do you even want to go to the store," the brunette woman asked.

"Well I'm really craving for some junk food," Gohan commented with a grin on his face. "Plus, I was thinking that we could maybe watch netflix in the living room."

"Netflix and chill, and here I thought I was dating a some-what naive boy," Videl snickered.

"I don't quite understand what you're referencing but let's go before it starts to rain harder," the demi-saiyan commanded.

"I hate the rain, but I'm craving chocolate and pickle juice," she responded.

Although he found the combination of the two said foods atrocious, he didn't think much of it, simply that his girlfriend was more than likely on her monthly. Once they were geared up, the couple headed for the nearest store which was only a couple of blocks away.

As Videl had indicated, it wasn't exactly the best day for a trip to the store. Rain was pouring down in sheets, soaking the ground and gradually forming rather large puddles in the road. The two of them walked down the sidewalk, sticking close together as they battled with the oncoming storm. Videl was wearing one of Gohan's warm jackets in an attempt to keep warm and dry, and she was holding on tightly to Gohan's arm. He was holding a clear umbrella, keeping the harsh weather from hitting them both.

A bell rung when they opened the store door, letting the cashier know that they had customers. The cashier casually greeted them over the loud music that was playing then proceed to restock shelves.

Videl dashed for the candy aisle, grabbing all of her favorite sweet treats and then went on a hunt for a jar of pickles.

"I thought you were kidding about the pickles Videl, but if that's what you want, then get it," Gohan commented.

"Hey, at least it's somewhat healthy. A pickle is just an old cucumber, so basically, I'm eating chocolate with vegetable juice," Videl countered as she slowly walked down an aisle, littered in feminine products. While she was talking to Gohan she was casually searching for a certain product. She had blown off buying this product for a week and now she needed it. Once her eyes landed on the rectangle box with the words 'pregnancy test' on it, a wave of fear overcame her. When her period was late she simply blown it off, after all, she was on birth control. But then she started to get moodier and her breast were itching like crazy. The thought of herself being pregnant popped in her mind a few times, but once again, she avoided the thought by saying it was just paranoia. Videl was tired of the nonsense and decided that it was time to prove to herself she wasn't pregnant. Now wasn't the time to be having a baby. She had just started college, her and Gohan weren't married, and she wasn't even sure she wanted to be a mother.

Videl clutched the box tightly with her sweaty hands as she made her way to the front counter. She didn't want to keep it a secret from Gohan much longer, but, she didn't know how to tell him either. She figured that, if he saw the test on the counter, he would put two and two together. Hopefully, he wouldn't respond negatively, hopefully he wouldn't respond at all until they were home.

Videl dropped the sweets, pickle jar, and test on the counter and anxiously waited for Gohan to join her.

With each second that passed, her emotions grew stronger and stronger. For her, fear and sadness always ended in tears, and the last thing she wanted is to be bawling in a corner store. She bit her lip and exhaled heavily through her nostrils. 'This is all just your body playing tricks on you, just buy the test, and walk out the store with Gohan like nothing has change.'

As he approached the counter she felt light headed. Before she knew it she felt a few tears cascade down her face. 'Stop crying idiot. I'm not pregnant! But what if I am? What Gohan leaves?"

"Videl?" He questioned, surely his eyes were playing a trick on him, Videl would never cry in public like this. He rushed over to her and, with his free hand, grabbed hers. Her hands were wet with sweat which only made him worry more, whatever that was troubling her had to be very serious for her to be responding like this. "What's wrong love?"

His concern tone made her sob even harder, she didn't say anything instead mentally cursed herself.

Gohan turned his attention to the cashier. While the cashier didn't want to get involved, he at least wanted Gohan to know what may have been troubling the girl. The young cashier picked up the pregnancy test box.

Gohan looked at the test, then back at Videl, then back at the test, then back to VIdel. "You're pregnant!?" Gohan asked in utter shock and disbelief. He remembered quite vividly the birth control talk they had quite sometime ago. While he didn't know the science behind it, from what Videl told him, a pill a day keeps the baby away. So how in Dende's name was she possibly pregnant.

"I don't know yet for sure, why the hell do you think I'm buying the freaking test. I just want to go home and eat and sleep and forget about this whole day," Videl whimpered.

"I can understand but why are you crying like this?" Gohan questioned.

"Because what if I'm pregnant and you decide to just leave me! I know you're a great guy Gohan, but even you could decide that you don't want to deal with any of this!"

"Are you joking with me or something?" the man asked confusedly, giving her an odd look. "Videl, you know I would never do that. Heck, I helped you through all sorts of math, why would I run at this?"

The black haired girl gave him what could only be described as an evil glare when he brought up math. Without another word, she walked up to the front of the store, putting the various items on the counter. The clerk didn't say much, he merely scanned and bagged their items, while making comments about how bad the weather outside was getting. As Videl paid him and left with Gohan, she could have sworn that he said something along the lines of 'Good luck.' Perhaps this was simply a custom of his, or maybe he had been saying that to her specifically. Nonetheless, she paid little attention to it as she walked out of the store.

As the cashier had indicated, the weather truly was getting bad. The little drizzle they had stepped into the store to escape had turned into a solid sheet of rain. The two of them were immediately soaked through to the skin, and they were barely able to see anything more than two feet in front of them through the harsh mist the precipitation was creating.

"We'll be waterlogged by the time we get home if we walk this…" Gohan commented, looking over at Videl. "I know you don't necessarily like it, but I think that flying might be the best option here!"

Without saying a word, Videl took off, heading in the direction of their home. This more than perturbed the half-Saiyan man, usually she would at least say something, or put up some sort of resistance, even in weather like this. Instead, she merely did as he asked without question, almost as if he didn't exist beyond that little speck of advice. Without taking the extra time to ponder it, Gohan merely followed suit, shooting up into the air and flying off after the girl.

Even after he managed to catch her, the trip itself still went on without event, without a word from each of them. While the trip itself was pretty rough, as they had to battle through harsh winds and buffeting curtains of rain, it still beat walking through all of it.

After a short flight through the rain, the two of them eventually made it back home. They touched down, once again without a word, and went inside, both of them dripping furiously with each step. Their clothes were entirely saturated, and it felt almost like they each weighed an extra twenty pounds.

Almost instantly after Gohan set the bags down, Videl rummaged through one of them, and took out the box she was looking for. The two of them exchanged a little glance, before Videl rushed off to the bathroom, shutting herself inside and instantly locking the door.

The brunette pressed her back against the door and stared down at the book that would determine her fate. "If, I'm not pregnant, I promise I won't have sex with Gohan until we're married."

Gohan on the other side of the door was confused and worried. He never really thought about having children, with the world being in danger every two seconds, who would want kids. Plus he had enough on his plate with school and family, but if they were having a baby, he would make sure that he would be there for Videl.

It was obvious that she was confused and overwhelmed, so when she came out the bathroom, he wouldn't bombard her with questions.

After peeing on the stick-of-fate, Videl plopped down on the side of the tub. 'How am I supposed to he a mother when I never had one?' Her mother had only been around for five years of her life, she remembered very few things about her. Growing up, her father never remarried, but he did have a fair share of women in his life. However, despite all the women that came and went, no one was a mother figure in her life, that is, until Chichi came along. Videl often found her boyfriend's mother annoying, she did however admire the love and devotion she had for her family. She could only wish to be a great mother like Chichi.

Five minutes had passed when Videl walked out, her face showed no answer what the results were. Gohan turned his attention from the TV to Videl when he heard her walking down the hall. "I'm watching our favorite show, wanna join me?"

It somewhat relieved that Gohan wasn't pestering her. With a slight smile on her face, she made her way over to him and plopped down in his lap. Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her back. "I love you Videl."

"Good, because I'm pregnant. We're gonna have a baby," Videl confessed casually. "Thanks for knocking me up."

"You're welcome," he responded with a light laugh.

"I feel like crying, puking, yelling, and eating at the same," she commented.

"You going to keep it?' Gohan question. During reproductive units in school, he had learned the options a woman had when she was a child. She could raise the child, put it up for adoption, or have an abortion (this one was apparently very controversial). He wouldn't mind raising a child, but if that's not what Videl wanted, he would be okay with whatever choice she wanted.

Videl shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

The couple was silent for a few minutes, their eyes were on the TV but their minds were deep in thought. Videl never imaged that finding out she was pregnant would be this horrible. She wanted it to be like the movies where she was elated and Gohan would be faint in shock.

"Hey Videl, let's get married." Gohan blurted out, catching Videl completely off guard.

"W-What? Marriage? Gohan sweetie, now is not the best time for a proposal!" the girl said rather amusedly, laughing a little bit at the sudden outburst.

"What do you mean? I thought a couple was supposed to get married at a time like this…" he said blankly, his hand going to his chin as he pondered the situation. "Don't couples usually get married before they have a child? That's what my parents did before they had me."

"Well...it's more than that, dear." the brunette stated, a little grin on her face. "It's not about having a kid together, it's about being in love. And besides, usually it's supposed to be a big and surprising thing, not something you just say randomly like that, silly."

"Oh…" Gohan said thoughtfully, pulling the girl a little bit closer to him. "Well, I do love you," he said sweetly, hugging the dark haired woman tightly. "If it's a surprise you want though...then I guess I'm just going to have to give you one then."

"Just don't make this 'surprise' involve some sort of Earth-threatening battle, okay? I could use a few years without that sort of thing, you know." She snuggled against him, looking into his eyes before speaking once more. "I love you too, you big oaf. Now let's get back to watching this show. I love this episode."


	2. Till Death Do Us Part

So I was planning on updating next week with with all the reviews, favs, and follows, I decided that I shouldn't keep y'all waiting any longer! Thanks for all the support!

Also to clear up some questions:

TH

disclaimer: I do not own the cover art! Don't sue!

* * *

 **Till death do us part**

"Stupid suit and tie, stupid boring old people music, the only reason I came here was to eat, and the stupid food isn't ready yet," moaned a very annoyed purple haired pre teen.

Marron rolled her eyes and chuckled, "I liked the ceremony. Videl looked very stunning. And having the wedding in this park was a great idea. It's sunny, warm, and the flowers are open. I can't wait until I get bigger, I'm gonna have my wedding here."

Trunks made a gagging sound and folded his arms across his chest. "Only losers get married."

"Hey! Gohan isn't a loser!" Marron protested. "Will it kill you to be nice for at least ten minutes"

"Yea, my brother is a winner, he beat cell all by himself!" Goten piped in after hearing Trunks' rude comment. Goku wasn't in Goten's life much, so growing up, Goten looked up to his brother. In his eyes, there wasn't anyone smarter, stronger, or braver than his brother.

Trunks opened his mouth, ready to say something that he knew he would regret, but luckily for him, Marron covered his mouth with her hand. "Hey Trunks, you wanna dance?"

The demi-saiyan blushed furiously. While he didn't like Marron romantically, he didn't want to dance with a girl. It would be.. so awkward.

Before he could protest, Marron pulled him off the bench and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Hey I wanna dance with somebody too!" Goten cried, running after them.

"I'll dance with you!" Bra exclaimed with excitement as she chased after him.

…

The wedding was fairly small, obviously Videl's father, Hercule, and Gohan's family was invited, but also the Briefs, Chestnuts, and other close family friends were invited.

It took about a month of proposing, or begging in Gohan's case, for Videl to accept his proposal. With the help of one of the best wedding planners in Japan, their wedding happened a month later. Chichi was ecstatic that her eldest son was getting married, but was a little disappointed that he and Videl conceived a child out of wedlock. Chichi soon got over her disappointment when she saw the first ultrasound picture of her first grandchild which brought her to tears.

Now they sat at an outdoor dining table with their maid of honor and best man, reminiscing about their high school days, which weren't that long ago.

"I can't believe you're married and pregnant!" Erasa sobbed tears of joy. "It feels like yesterday when you were fighting crime and your dad was chasing off the boys. Good thing Gohan came along, I thought you were never going to get laid!"

"I second that, but Videl always knew she could come to me if she ever needed any.. help," Sharpner said smoothly, scooting closer to the brunette.

"Just because I'm wearing this dress doesn't mean I won't kick your ass," Videl threaten lightly.

"You sure you wanna be with her Gohan, she's feisty," Erasa chuckled.

Gohan smiled. "Well, my mother said it takes a feisty woman to handle a saiyan." He said before reaching for her hand and lacing their fingers together. He looked into her cerulean blue eyes and if it was possible, his smile grew even bigger. Videl squeezed his hand gently and smiled back at him. "I still can't believe that I managed to get a girl as smart, strong, and beautiful as you,"

Videl held her head down to hide her red cheeks from her friends.

"Awe, I can't wait until I find a man that looks and at me that way," the blonde gushed.

"But seriously, you guys don't think you're moving too fast?" Sharpner questioned. " I mean no offense and all, but you are nineteen and twenty."

Gohan shrugged before answering, "My mother and father got married young, plus my mother would hit me too death with a pan if I didn't 'do it the right way'. Plus, it was bound to happen anyway, I love Videl, I guess the baby just influenced me to do it sooner."

Videl cheeks were rosy pink, she wasn't a fan of PDA; something about hardcore kissing in front of people grossed her out, but she felt the need to display sometime of affection to him. Gently and quickly, she pecked him on the lips when he was least expecting it. "I love Gohan too and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else," she said as she gazed into his ebony eyes.

Gohan grinned as wrapped an arm around her slim waist and pulled her back into a kiss. Unlike his new bride, he wasn't that embarrassed of kissing in front of people.

Videl tried to push away, but it wasn't long before she melted in the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and Gohan held her even closer.

"Gross guys," Sharpner gagged while shielding his eyes from the obnoxious couple.

"I am a sap for romance, but please, not in front of us," Erasa laughed lightly, mostly laughing at Sharpner's reaction. Maybe he forgot he use to do this in front of them ample of times when they were in high school.

The happy couple broke apart after what felt like hours. Both of them were cheeks were glowing red.

"Sorry, I guess we got caught in the moment," Gohan replied, scratching the back of his head.

"No wonder they're already having a baby," Sharpner chuckled under his breath.

"Hey I heard that!" Videl snapped.

...

Meanwhile, the four kids were busy dancing over in the grass, between the big table the others were sitting at, and the other table that held the appetizers and the covered wedding cake. Goten and Bra looked rather contented, while Trunks appeared to be rather uncomfortable, his cheeks sporting a small hint of pink.

"Admit it Trunks, you have a little crush on me…" Marron said sweetly, her hands interlocked with those of the blushing lavender haired boy. "I can see it, Trunksie. Just admit it, why don't you?"

"I'm only like this because it's so hot out here, that's all…" the boy lied, turning his head away so he wouldn't have to meet her gaze. "Besides, why would I like someone like you? You're so…" He paused at the end of his sentence, trying to think of an actual insult he could use on her. He didn't necessarily mean it, but he certainly didn't want the blonde to win this.

"So what?" the blonde asked, a confrontational tone in her voice. As she spoke, she gave him a slight push with one of her hands, just so she could stop dancing with him and get a little space.

"Ugh, you're just intolerable!" he retorted, quickly stepping forward and giving her a push in return, although his was much harder than hers, causing the blonde to stumble back a little. He then crossed his arms, a smug little smile on his face as he reveled in his presumed little victory. He certainly didn't expect for her to strike back, and when she did, he was completely unprepared. Without a word, or even any warning, Marron stepped forward, a furious look on her face. She went right up to the boy, raised her foot and brought it down hard on that of her lavender haired dance partner in one fluid, forceful motion.

"OW! T-That really hurt!" Trunks cried out as the blonde gave a tiny little huff, turning away from him to walk back to the adults. Trunks had immediately grabbed his 'wounded' foot, hopping around on one leg like they did in the cartoons. In the midst of his confusion and pain however, he ended up hopping backwards into a rather unsuspecting Goten and Bra, causing him to trip and fall backwards in surprise.

The adults had turned for a second when they heard Trunks' cry of pain, however, their attention was diverted back to each other when they realized that he must have done something to piss little Marron off. Unfortunately for them however, their attention was once again caught by a strange mixture of sounds; consisting of a group of screams quickly followed by an explosive splatter.

Sadly, they were faced with a much worse sight this time than a hurt Trunks and furious Marron. This time, they were greeted with complete and utter chaos. Trunks, Bra, and Goten were all lying in one big pile on the ground, while the food table and surrounding grass was completely coated in gobs of pure white, the dish that used to contain the wedding cake lying half-charred at the base of the table. In the surprise that came when Trunks fell onto Goten, he happened to somewhat lose control, firing a tiny Ki blast off into the distance, which managed to strike the couple's prized cake, completely obliterating it and showering the parkground with bright pale frosting.

Trunks laughed nervously as he looked at the adults glaring at him. "Ummm…. She did it!" He claimed, pointing at Marron.

"Wh-what!? No I didn't! This is all your fault Trunks Briefs! You're so clumsy and ignorant!" She shouted back as she pointed her finger at him in accusation.

"Hey! You stepped on my foot!" Trunks countered, glaring at the short blonde.

"Waaaah! You guys ruined my hair!" Bra cried.

"You guys ruined the food, and I'm still starving!" Goten whined.

"Wait, guys! Do you realize we've ruined Gohan and Videl's weddings?" Marron asked. While she was saying it to all of her friends, it was mostly directed to Trunks. If he wasn't such a jerk, then she would have never stepped on his foot.

Videl looked down at her dress that was once white and flawless was now stained with various of food and frosting. "It seems like you rugrats do ruin everything," she half laughed while walking over the fallen teens.

"Wait, you're not mad at us?" Bra questioned as she wiped her tears.

Videl smiled at her. "Nah, I did want some of that cake though, but I rather have the cake blasted than someone."

"Don't worry Videl we'll make you another one. It'll be made of chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, and blueberries!" Goten exclaimed.

Videl giggled and smiled.

"I leave for five seconds and you children ruin this wedding!" Chichi shouted. "Do you realize how long I've been waiting for this day!"

"Mother, please calm down. It's just a cake after all, it can be remade if you really want it to…" Gohan said softly, trying his best to placate the woman before she got too upset. "Seriously, Videl and I can just make a second one. Or you can, if you want."

"It won't be the same!" Chichi wailed, her eyes starting to tear up as she looked at the smoldering remains of what used to be her son's cake. "It's not going to be your actual wedding cake, no matter how many times you make it over! It just won't!"

"Mom, seriously, it's just a cake!" Gohan exclaimed, getting out of his seat to pick up a mildly singed chunk off of the food table. "It's still perfectly edible, see?" With that, he shoved a tiny bit of the nearly molten food into his mouth, much like his father would have done. As expected, it didn't taste that different, at least, compared to what it could have been like. In fact, aside from the mild charred aftertaste, it was actually pretty normal.

"Hey Videl, come over here and have some!" Gohan called out, motioning for the woman to come to him. She slowly complied, walking over to the table to figure out if everything really was alright. She was a little skeptical after all, considering that the once sweet treat had just been blown into fragments from an energy blast. "What's up, Gohan?"

"Just try this. Show my mother that everything is alright, so she can stop crying, okay?" With that, he held out the small chunk of cake that he had in his hand, waiting for her to come closer to him.

"Okay, but...why are you holding it for me?" the woman asked, a little perplexed by this. She didn't mind the offer, but it was a little confusing to see him doing this. It was almost like he wanted her to eat out of his hand or something, considering the way he was just holding it out for her. "Do you want me to eat it like a dog or something?"

"No, silly, just take a look at it. It looks pretty intact for something Trunks just blew up doesn't it?" While he thought that this wouldn't have worked, seeing as Videl wasn't exactly an idiot, he was surprisingly wrong. The woman leaned right in to supposedly take a closer look, just as he had asked. Perhaps she was genuinely curious about this, or maybe she just wanted to placate him, but regardless, she still did it.

"Well yeah, it still looks alright I guess, what are you-" She was immediately cut off in a rather predictable fashion, with Gohan quickly pushing the cake against her face. She immediately pulled away, the entire lower part of her face now covered in white frosting.

"See mom? It's still fine!" Gohan exclaimed, trying his best not to laugh as the others, and even Videl started cracking up because of this. "So, how does it taste, dear?"

Videl didn't respond to this, instead she merely pushed him down onto the grass, prompting even more laughter from their families as Gohan fell right into a large pile of destroyed cake. Everyone was enjoying themselves again, that is, except for Chichi, who was now barely sane, after seeing not only the wedding cake, but her son's suit ruined as well.


	3. Cops, Robbers, and Ice cream

This chapter is the short (sorry) I've been busy with school. But since it's spring break, I'll be able to make next week's chapter longer. Just some clarifications on ages Gohan is 20 Videl is 19 Trunks is 13 Goten and Marron are 12 and Bra is 10. I don't care what Akira Toriyama says, Bra will always be older than Pan in my stories! The reason the second gen kids are older is because later they're an important part to the story. Enough chit chat! Please review/follow/favorite!

~Thanks XD

* * *

Cops, Robber, and Ice cream

Videl let out an exhausted sigh as she entered her apartment and immediately dropped her book bag that she swore weighed more than twenty pounds. Being five months pregnant and going to school was starting to take a toll on the mother-to-be, but Videl promised herself that she wouldn't quit her dreams just because she was going to be a mother. It would be hard, but she was going to do it.

"At least I'm over the morning sickness stage," she lightly chuckled as she kicked off her sandals.

"Videl is that you?" Gohan called out. His wife could tell there was some distress in his voice so she scurried to the living room.

What she saw made her lightly laugh. Gohan was tied to a chair with ropes and ties, his face was covered in glitter and paint, and he some mysterious goop in his hair. " Well, I wonder who did this to you," she chuckled lightly as she approached him. "These must be some strong ropes if you can't break out of them Mr. World Savior," Videl teased as she examined the ropes.

"Yea, I thought I would just play along with their little game of cops and robbers, but I guess Trunks decided to take it to another level. That's when they started treating me like a doll."

"Well where are they now?" Videl questioned as she tried to loosen the ropes. It really was some tough material, and held up rather well to her attempted pulls. Obviously it must have been some sort of Capsule Corp rope that Trunks must have taken from home before coming to the apartment.

"See? This stuff is really tough. I wasn't joking here." the man said, trying his best to struggle against the bindings. "I don't know how she did it, but Bulma managed to make these things real strong!" This only prompted a little chucked from his wife, who slowly leaned in towards him to take a closer look.

"Here, how about you try this." The woman said teasingly as she formed a tiny little point of ki on her finger and used it to cut right through the seemingly unbreakable bindings, which fell to the floor with a rather satisfying thump. "I can't believe the _legendary_ Great Saiyaman was thwarted by something as simple as a rope. It's a good thing you have me around to help you out at least. Now seriously, where did they go?"

Before Gohan could respond, her question was quickly answered by the sound of two pairs of feet hurrying towards the living room. The source of the rapid steps was quickly revealed, as the two boys shot into the doorway, mixed looks of shock, amazement and even a bit of frustration appearing on their faces when they saw Videl there and Gohan standing free.

"Hey, that's no fair!" Trunks immediately exclaimed, assuming that Videl had somehow helped their captive escape his bindings. "You ruined our little game!"

"I don't think your 'game' was much more than just you torturing my husband, Trunks." Videl chimed in, a slight authoritative tone in her voice. "What are the girls up to anyways?"

"Hey! Who untied our doll?" A high pitched voice asked as a teal haired girl stepped into the doorway, almost as if she were completely on cue with Videl's question. "Marron! Our toy was cut free somehow!"

"Calm down guys, Gohan isn't just your little plaything" Videl chided, as a rather frightened Gohan took a step back, almost as if to avoid being put in such a predicament once again. "Look, if you're really this bored, we could always just go to the park, okay? No torture, no malicious restraint of my husband, just a peaceful walk through the park."

"Aww, but that's no fun!" Trunks complained, putting his head down in disappointment. "I can walk all I want when I get home!"

"Fine, fine, we can get ice cream as well, okay?" The woman suggested, sighing a little at the difficulty the kid was creating for her. "As long as it will keep you satisfied and stop you from strapping Gohan to a chair, you can have some, alright?"

The lavender haired boy stopped for a second, contemplating her offer. He seemed satisfied, and didn't look like he would say anything to interject or take things further, that is, until a certain tealette came in and threw a wrench into those gears.

"How about two cones for each of us?" Bra asked cheerily, causing two massive grins to appear on the faces of the demi-Saiyan boys.

"Make it three!" Goten greedily shouted as he jumped for joy.

"With sprinkles and chocolate syrup!" Marron added.

"What are you guys, three? Most kids your age just want to hang out at the mall and go shopping," Videl responded. "But if that's what you guys want, let's walk to the ice cream parlor."

"Uh Videl, I don't think it's a good thing to get them sugar high before they go home," Gohan said uneasily.

"Of course it is, that way they can drive Chichi and Bulma crazy all night," Videl chuckled with a victorious smirk on her face.

The trip to the ice cream parlor didn't go as bad as Videl expected. The four (yes, even including Gohan) demi-saiyans had pretty much left the ice cream parlor dry, but at least it hadn't gotten destroyed. With three sugar high children, Videl and Gohan made their way to the neighborhood park.

"I truly hope our baby doesn't come out as mischievous as these rugrats," Videl commented as she watched them run around the park. Trunks was being a bully to Marron as usual, Bra was trying to calm her down, and Goten was contently playing in the sandbox. The couple lounged on a blanket under the sun not too far from the playground.

"Well, it is your child too. I remember your father telling me how you drove the nannies crazy," Gohan commented followed by a chuckle.

Videl simple rolled her eyes before laying back on the blanket and closing her eyes. Her few moments of peace were interrupted when she felt movement in her stomach then a kick. Her eyes popped open and she immediately propped herself on her elbows. "Did you touch me?"

"No, I was reading the whole time," he informed.

It happened again, and then, she finally realized what was happening. Now she sat up straight, full of excitement and placed her hands on her stomach. "The baby's kicking Gohan."

Never before had he seen his Videl light up like this, she was gleaming with happiness and it looked like she was never going to stop smiling.

"Come and feel them before they stop," Videl commanded. She didn't waste no time in grabbing his hand that wasn't holding the book and placed it on the top of her stomach. "You feel them?"

It took a few seconds before he felt the the light kick on his hand. Slowly a smile crept on his face. Everyday he came closer to becoming a father, and this milestone in the pregnancy made it seem even more of a reality. Soon he would be holding this child in his arms. Soon he would be waking up in the middle of the night to change their diaper. Soon he will be telling this child how much he loves them.

"It feels like yesterday when I was harassing you about being the Great Saiyaman. Who would have guess we would have gotten married and expecting a child barely five years later, funny how things work out," the mother-to-be said, still smiling ear to ear.

"My mother," Gohan responded before removing his hand when the baby stopped kicking. "Only four more months until we're parents and we still have so much to do."

"It's gonna be hard. You'll still be in school for another year and still have school-"

"It may be hard, but it's not impossible, you going to school this summer is going to help a lot, and the extra classes you're going to take. Plus we have our families to help us out."

Videl sighed lightly, he was right. Chichi probably would watch the child whenever they needed, and if she couldn't there was always her father. Despite all the support from their family, she felt unprepared.

Videl scooted closer to her husband and rest her head on his shoulder. A smile tugged on the Demi-saiyan's lips as he wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"Thanks for being by my side every step of the way," Videl said softly.

"Come on Videl, you don't have to thank me, I'm excited about being a dad, it gives me an opportunity to be a greater father than mine," Gohan responded.

Videl looked up at him, her eyebrows arched from confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"All I'm saying, I won't be in and out of their life like my father was," Gohan commented. "I mean I don't hate my Dad, but he could have done much better."

"I know you'll be a great father…" Videl said sweetly, putting her arms around his body for comfort. "You're everything our child could ever want, you're caring, smart, and I know you'll always do what's best for us, no matter what."

There was a brief silence after her words as both of them stared into each other's eyes. Nothing was said between the two of them, but the message was certainly understood, one of warmth, affection and an undying care for one another.

"Videl?" Gohan asked softly, not breaking the powerful gaze that was shared between the two of them. "I love you, Videl."

"I love you too, Gohan" the woman responded, before leaning over and giving the man a tiny kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad I took the time to figure out who Saiyaman was. It was the best decision of my life."

The moment would have been touching, if Goten hadn't happened to be looking at the exact second Videl gave Gohan his little kiss. Instead of their confession ending with a quiet, loving embrace, it was echoed by a teenage voice berating the two of them for not

waiting until they got home.


	4. Minor Contractions

_It's been quite hetic for me guys! Sorry for the delay! Trust me I won't make a habit out of it. As always I love the reviews! I'd love to see more, please, don't be shy._

 _P.S HAPPY 4/20!_

* * *

 **Preparations and Presents**

"Who would have thought having a baby would cost this much money: diapers, bottles, formula, wipes, why does it all have to be so expensive?" Videl commented. The very pregnant woman was lounging the rocking chair, occasionally she would look up to talk to her husband but most of her attention was on the bowl of chips and pudding in her hands. Gohan has pretty much been painting the room by himself, being that she was thirty pounds heavier, and that her feet and back were killing her, she took breaks from painting every five minutes. "This one will be our first and last. Unless you wanna get fatter than an elephant and pee all the time," she whined to Gohan followed by stuffing her face with a spoon full of pudding.

Gohan chuckled as he dunked the paintbrush into the paint pail. "Come on Videl, only a couple weeks left, then you'll be holding our little girl in your arms. "And yea, babies are expensive, but thank Kami she has grandparents who want to buy her the world."

"I don't want her to be a spoiled brat like I used to be, you probably won't admit it but, when you first met me, I was super annoying," Videl responded, gently caressing her stomach.

"You weren't that bad, no where near as annoying as my mother, constantly wanting me to study," Gohan commented as knelt down and began painting again, "Speaking of studying, don't you have a paper to finish by midnight?"

"Hey, I have plenty of time, right now I have to paint my baby's room," Videl chuckled.

Gohan scoffed, "It looks like I'm doing a majority of the painting while you're just sitting."

Videl growled lowly and stuck her tongue out at him in a very childlike manner. "It may look like I'm being lazy but I'm actually thinking about my paper."

"What's the paper even about?"

"This pregnancy. My whole life I've been a good girl and always successful, but my whole world turned upside down when I found out I was pregnant at the tender age of nineteen," she said in her best movie voice. "But I refuse to just let my dreams be dreams, I will finish school, and I will become the best police officer in Satan city."

"Wow, they could totally make a movie about this," the demi-saiyan teased, trying his best to stifle a laugh at his wife's overly dramatic delivery. "With the money your dad has, you probably could turn it into a movie if you really wanted to. Not sure how well it would sell though"

"Are you saying my life isn't exciting enough?" Videl asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at him in a sort of mock challenge. "Let's see what you think when I'm finished the paper. Then how about you try and tell me that no one is going to want to see it"

"No, no, it's not that!" Gohan started, not wanting to start any sort of a fight, even a playful one, with his wife right now, especially with all the potentially weaponized paint cans that were lying around. "I was more concerned about the role your dad would play in the making of it. Knowing him, the movie would be about you for ten minutes, and then change to be about how he supposedly defeated Cell with one arm. Speaking of your father, isn't he supposed to be coming over some time today?"

"Hm, he's probably filming his reality TV show, I swear if those cameras come anywhere near me I'll-" a loud knock on the door caused Videl to stop abruptly mid-sentence. "That's probably him right now," she sighed as she waddled out the room with her husband following behind her.

When they arrived in the living room to answer the door, Hercule had already let himself in. Next to him were many boxes wrapped in pink gift wrap. "What's all this?" Videl questioned, slightly irritated with all the pink she was seeing. "What did I tell you about gender neutral colors?"

"Oh come on Videl, don't tell me you've been looking at all those stupid Internet sites during your free time. We already know it's going to be a girl, so why not get her girl toys?" He smiled a little at Hercule, his expression full of gratitude at the rather large amount of boxes. "Thank you, Mr. Satan, this means a lot to us. You didn't have to get us so much though."

"What do you mean? This isn't even all of it" Hercule stated, looking over at the pile of gifts that was considered to be rather small in his mind. "The rest of it's outside in the truck. Give me a bit to get it all out, it's gonna take a couple trips." With that, the man immediately turned around and headed out the door, leaving both of them completely speechless at what they had just heard.

"Did he just say...a couple trips?" Videl stammered out, pushing aside her argument about the pink boxes so her speculations about the amount of gifts she would be receiving.

"I should go help," Gohan suggested. "How about you go in the kitchen and make lunch for everyone."

The pregnant woman immediately turned red with anger. While if any other man on this Earth dared to tell her to go into the kitchen, well, let's just say, he wouldn't have any teeth to tell anyone what happened next. But Gohan was her husband, and Gohan was mildly naive, so she would give him the benefit of the doubt."Give me one reason why I shouldn't kick you in the mouth for saying that to me?"

"What are you talking about Vi?" Gohan asked innocently.

Videl glared sharply at him as she slowly backed away in the direction of the kitchen. "I'm going into the kitchen to make some food for me, I might make food for you and my dad, but not because you told me to go into the kitchen like some little helpless housewife. Got it?"

"Okay.." Gohan said slowly, slightly confused of his wife's behaviour.

"Good," she replied harshly before she was out of his sight.

"Maybe I should delete her tumblr account," Gohan mumbled to himself as he exited the house.

With the help of Gohan, all of Hercule's gifts made it into the house with two trips. The soon-to-be parents were flabbergasted at the amount of gifts he bought them, the entirety of which all amounted into a veritable mountain, once they were all placed down. After lunch, Videl and Gohan decided to unwrap all the gifts; bottle warmer, wipe warmer, baby powder, diapers, clothes, toys, stuffed animals, Capsule Phone, baby monitor and camera, nanny membership card, a stroller that could change into a spaceship, and several films about the great Hercule Satan.

"Training Guide for Kids? Even Toddlers can Save the World? What kind of movies are these?" Gohan asked his wife, sifting through the pile of gifts, now that they were all unwrapped. Fortunately for the couple, Hercule had left very soon after lunch, leaving the two of them alone to open the baby's presents, and leaving said presents completely open to whatever commentary or criticism the two had about them.

"I didn't even know my father made kids' movies." Videl commented kneeling down right beside the titanic mound of gifts. "Let's just hope he didn't go back to get another truckload of this stuff. I honestly don't know where we would put it all if he came in with more. Hell, I don't even know where we are going to store all of the stuff we already have"

"Yeah. about that...I might have found us a better place to stow all of this away…" the man started, looking away from the gifts and focusing his gaze on his wife.

"What, did you manage to rent one of those personal trailers or something?" Videl questioned, not entirely sure what he was getting at. They lived in a small apartment after all, and there really wasn't any feasible way for him to do as he claimed, aside from renting an entirely new apartment to be used just for the gifts.

"Not exactly. You know that house we were both looking at a week ago?" Gohan started, scratching the back of his head in typical Son manner. "I may or may not have put a down payment on the house."

"W-what?" Videl questioned, obviously speechless. First a pregnancy, then a marriage, and now a house? How was it that she was already living an adult life but she wasn't even old enough to drink, _legally_ that is. Videl couldn't decipher her emotions, all at once, she felt overwhelmed, anxious, scared, happy, excited, and annoyed. "Don't you think we're moving too fast Gohan?"

"Well we have a baby on the way, why not move in together, I mean it would make sense, look at all this stuff your dad brought the baby," Gohan stated.

Still, Videl wasn't sure whether to say yes or no.

Gohan could see the worriedness in her eyes. In hopes of calming her down, the demi-saiyan grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "Listen, you don't have to say yes or no right now. We can stay here for a few months if that's what you want dear," he reassured her.

"Just think about it Videl, we already have an apartment together, it's not like we aren't living with one another already. We'll just have a bigger home this time to live and raise the child in."

Videl huffed and rolled her her eyes. "Y'know, I miss being a kid. Didn't have to deal with bills, marriage, or babies. I guess you can say that I'm overwhelmed with all this.."

"Don't worry Vi, no matter what I'll be here for you," Gohan said with adoration and sincerity.

Videl chuckled, wiping away the few tears that were trickling down her face. "How many times are you going to say that? It sounds incredibly cliche now."

"I'm going to say it until the day I die, now, I think it would be wise if you finally start on that paper," Gohan advised.

Videl grunted as she pulled herself up off her knees. "You just had to kill the mood. Just for that, you don't get to be in my paper,or my future movie." And with that the stubborn pregnant woman marched off, heading to their bedroom.

Videl only made it to her door before she felt a tight pain in her stomach. "Fucking hell shit!" she cursed loudly while holding onto the door handle with one hand and her stomach with the other.

In less than a second, Gohan was right by her side bulge eyed and face white as a ghost. "Videl are you okay, what's wrong?"

"I'm dying, god dammit, it hurts! It hurts!" she cried out in pain. Videl grabbed his forearm and dug her nails into his flesh as she moaned in pain, if Gohan was a normal human, he would be crying in pain, just like his wife. "G-get the dragon balls. Make it stop."

"Calm down you're problem having a minor contraction like the doctor said, these are normal around the due date," Gohan said calmly with a smile on his face. "Just breathe."

Videl let out an ear piercing scream before looking up at Gohan, with a terrifying glare. "MINOR! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT MINOR YOU'VE NEVER HAD A PERIOD NOR HAD A BABY YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET ME TO THE GODDAMN HOSPITAL BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT!"

Gohan was taken completely off guard by her outburst. Sure Videl had a foul mouth, sure, she was scary at times, but this, it was like a demon had possessed her. She didn't need to tell her husband twice, within a few moments their bedroom, door was open and he was frantically gathering their belongings.


	5. Opal, Rose, Peridot-- What Will Her Name

WOW! Long time no see, blame school! Since it's summer though, y'all will be seeing more of the great, EscapeReality! This is a short chapter because well it just is! I've been stuck on it forever and I'm ready to get a move on. My goal is to post ten chapters for this story this summer! Hopefully I can do it! As always, that's for the reviews and favs!

Giving birth wasn't that much of a pain once Videl got the epidural. Sure, it took a bit longer to give birth, but at least she wasn't really feeling the pain. Nine hours after being emitted into the hospital, she had popped out a healthy baby girl. Videl, who had promise she wasn't going to cry, ended up sobbing tears of joy once her baby was placed on her chest.

Visitors didn't come until the next morning since the baby born late night. Good thing they had a big room, practically the entire Z squad had come to see the new addition to the family. It wa practically another baby shower, since everyone came bearing gifts. Though, no one stayed too long since they all knew Videl would be tired.

The last to stay were Bulma, Bra, and Marron. Both girls were already in love with the new baby, the two even fought over holding her.

"No I wanna stay here with the new baby longer Mama," whined Bra, with her arms folded over her chest defiantly.

"Don't you think Gohan and Videl want to spend some quality time with their baby?" Bulma asked. She was slightly irritated, but her tone was very calm and patient. "Besides your father and Trunks are waiting for us so we can all have dinner."

Bra rolled her eyes. "Fineeee, but I want to know the baby's name."

Videl looked over to Gohan who was sitting a chair next to her, and Gohan simple shrugged. "We haven't picked out a name for her yet Bra," he announced.

Bra faced palmed, and with her other hand, propped her hand on her hip. "You mean to tell me, that the baby was in your stomach this whole time, and you two didn't pick a name out for her yet. Kids these days," she finished by shaking her head in disappointment.

"Maybe we can choose," Marron spoke up. "I like Opal."

"I don't like it, what about Sardonyx, Ruby, Peridot?" Bra suggested

"Oo oo! I know, Rose or Diamond!" Marron exclaimed.

"Okay, you two have been watching TV way too much, let's go girls," Bulma said sternly. "Videl and Gohan will let us know the baby's name when they decide."

The girls whined in unison as the dragged themselves to the door. Bulma shook her head and slightly chuckled. "If they're this excited about her now, hopefully they still will be when they have to babysit her. Congrats by the way, I know you two will be great parents."

"Seems kinda weird now having a baby, I suddenly feel like I'm an adult and everything has to be serious for here on out. It's kind of scary thinking about it," Videl said softly as she gently rocked her daughter.

"We'll survive, plus we have a whole village to help us with her," Gohan reassured, gently squeezing her hand. "Now, I really think we should pick out a name for her."

Videl smiled, "I really like Opal, but I think that would fit better as a middle name."

"Yea, she doesn't really look like an Opal," Gohan responded. "What about Pandora, after your mother. Everyone can just call her Pan."

"Really bread?" Videl chuckled.

"Pandora Opal Son does has a nice ring to it," Gohan thought aloud.

Videl snicked. "Her initials are POS."

Gohan arched a brow. "What's a PO- Wow, very mature Videl. Great mother you are."

"Hey, I couldn't help it. You know I can't be serious that long," Videl laughed.

Gohan shook his head and smiled. Words couldn't describe how much he loved her. A life without her would be no life at all, and now, they had a beautiful


	6. Working Overtime

I'm back ladies and gents! And yes so soon! Like I said, I want ten chapter out before the summer ends! I'M SURPRISE NO ONE CAUGHT ONTO MY STEVEN UNIVERSE REFERENCES *CRIES*. As always, thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favs! Special shotout to LVR4Trunks-nVegeta and Jmac99 (check out his Vihan story: Can Two Wrongs Make a Right! Absolutley love it!)

Also a heads up about pairings, I haven't quite decided for sure what pairing there will be other than Vihan, but they're will most defiantly be no Trupan in this story due to the age gap (12 years). If you're looking for a Trupan story, read Social Network, one of my best works in the story.

Which pairings would you like to see:

Broten (BraxGoten)

Trumar (TrunksxMarron

Marten (MarronxGoten)

TrunksxVidel (lol jk)

* * *

 **Working Overtime**

They say it's practically impossible for people to run off of no sleep, well, Videl was born to prove them wrong. She was still doing online school, house duties, interviews with her father, and raising a baby, and she hadn't slept in 56 hours. And, not to toot her own horn, but she wasn't even drinking caffeine, since she was still breastfeeding the child.

It almost seemed like four week old Pan didn't like sleep, instead the baby loved to keep her mother up. Gohan was always offering to help, but Videl insisted that he let her handle it, as she didn't want to keep him up too late, since he was a student teacher now at the local middle school. When Pan was sleeping, Videl was studying, and when she wasn't studying and Pan was away spending time with one of her grandparents, Videl was cleaning. When Videl was trying to sleep, Pan was crying. She loved her little girl dearly, but at times she wished she had waited a bit longer to have hassle of life with a baby was certainly getting to her, and the effects were more than grueling.

And now, here she was in the nursery at 2 in the morning, attempting to calm the infant down.

"Come on Pan, mommy is tired and could really use some sleep."

The child still cried despite her mother's desperate pleads. In fact, her crying grew louder with every word the woman spoke, or so it seemed. The young mother groaned and rocked her harder, hoping to placate her daughter soon enough, in hopes of getting some sleep of her own.

"Need help," came Gohan's sleepy voice as he entered the nursery.

"No, no, I'll get her settled. You have to wake up early in the morning to teach," Videl rejected, a hint of defeat staining her tone as the exhaustion of her multi-day campaign continued to nip at her heels.

"Come on, she's my baby too. I feel like I haven't helped that much," Gohan argued as he moved closer. "Now please hand her over."

Reluctantly, Videl gently placed Pan into Gohan's arms, watching with clouded eyes as her husband brought the child close. "Here's a little trick my mother taught me with Goten." the man whispered as he softly blew on her face, gently rocking side to side. In a matter of minutes, the girl,s crying had stopped and her eyes were closed, a feat previously thought impossible and arduous by his wife.

"Wow, you're better at this than I am," Videl said sullenly, her head down as she spoke.

"Hey, don't think that I'm any better than you. You're a great mother," Gohan reassured, keeping his voice at a volume that wouldn't wake their baby.

Videl rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. "Gohan she already hates me, she knows Ia'm going to be a terrible mother."

"Stop overreacting Videl," Gohan responded.

"I'm overreacting?" Videl shouted, suddenly forgetting that Pan was present. Instantly the baby let out a loud wail.

"Really Videl!" came Gohan's annoyed response.

Videl threw her hands in the air and fumed out the room.

"I only pray you don't have a short temper like your mother or grandmother," Gohan sighed. "Now that I think about it, it's almost guaranteed that you will."

Once Pan was calmed, Gohan returned to his bedroom, a calmly resting baby girl in his arms. There, under a couple of blankets, laid Videl.

"What's the matter love, usually you're not this sensitive," Gohan questioned.

Videl threw the covers off her and glared at Gohan. "Usually you're not this insensitive," she said in a sharp whisper.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. But I feel like there's more that's on your mind, at least more than what I said to you," the demi-saiyan added.

Videl let out a heavy sigh before going on a rant. "I don't know what I'm doing Gohan. She's never happy when she's with me. All she does and cries and fuss, but when she's with Dad or Chichi, she's giggling, smiling, and happy. I've been trying so hard, yet nothing that I do for her works. All of this is leaving me exhausted, I haven't slept in forever."

Now, Gohan had crawled into bed with the baby in between them. "Oh sweetheart, you're over thinking things. Watch, it won't be long before she doesn't want anyone but you. Despite what you think, you are doing an amazing job at motherhood, everyone says so. You protect her, care for her, and love her unconditionally. Plus you're still juggling so many other things too. So I want you to get this silly idea out your head that you're a bad mother. In fact, I want you to say it," Gohan ordered.

Videl rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Say it," Gohan commanded.

"Imagoodmother," she mumbled.

"Louder Vi," he demanded.

"I'm a good mother," she chuckled."

"That's right, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Gohan said sternly.

"I love you so much Gohan," Videl told him before leaning in for a quick kiss, only to be pulled into another one, this time a bit longer.

"I love you too," Gohan said softly caressing his thumb over her cheek.

"You're so annoying, how is it that you still manage to make me blush when we've been together for three years?" Videl replied with a big smile on her face.

"I was always a ladies man in my youth," Gohan joked.

"Whatever you say. Anyways, I've been thinking about that house you supposedly got," Videl started, "I think I'm ready to move, it's be perfect for you, Panny, and I."

"Don't worry, you'll still be close to your Daddy," Gohan teased before gently kissing her cheek.

"I'm not a Daddy's girl," Videl argued defiantly.

"Yea, you were begging for your father the entirety of your labor," Gohan answered.

"Whatever, you're still a mama's boy!" Videl yawned.

"Sounds like someone's sleepy. You should sleep in tomorrow, you've over exerted yourself. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything tomorrow," Gohan told her.

"I'm not that tired," She denied followed by another yawn.

"Serious Vi, take at least one rest day," Gohan urged.

And just like that, she was out like a light. It surprised Gohan how fast she fell asleep. While Gohan didn't know the full extent of what Videl had done over the last few days, this certainly made it clear that she had been far past her limits with this.

"Seriously Videl, you should really let me help more…" he whispered to himself, observing the sleeping forms of his wife and infant daughter as they rested beside him in the bed. "I know I'm busy with things, but I should still give you a hand. You can't keep doing this to yourself. Besides, I promise Pan thinks you're the best. You're just taking things too hard."

Almost as if the baby girl had heard his words, little Pan turned on her side in her sleep, her tiny arms wrapping around one of Videl's as she snuggled up close.

"See? I told you she loved you" the man said softly, watching his two favorite girls as he slowly laid down and drifted off into sleep.


	7. One Step At a Time

Okay why is it that some chapters I get like six reviews and then the next, I get like one! It confuses me guys and stresses me out :( but no pressure. Although, reviews are greatly appreciated. No one answered my questions and I'd really would like your guys' input, also, I want to know would you like to see short chapters (1700) that happen at least once a week or long ones (+2500) that happen once-twice a month. Please let me know. Thanks for all the support! *shout out to my coauthor Wheatley's Shadow*

* * *

 **One Step At a Time**

Parenthood became somewhat easier as the months went on. Once Pan was on a strict schedule the parents became less stress and more confidant in their parenting. Monday through Friday was always busy, Gohan left for work approximately 7:30 every morning, this gave Videl roughly 30 minutes to herself, meaning she could go back to sleep, catch up on reading, or talk on the phone (usually she choose to go back to sleep after Gohan left). Once Pan was up, she would be fed and clothed and placed in her playpen for an hour while Videl did house work. Around 11 they'd either go to the park or run errands. Once they were home Pan would eat and take her hour nap and Videl would do her online school. Gohan would return at 4 allowing Videl to go to her night classes. Bedtime for everyone was 9, and everything would repeat in the morning. Saturdays and Sundays were obviously easier, most of the time, the family lounged around in their pajamas.

This particular Saturday afternoon, Gohan had decided it was time for his daughter to learn how to walk. After all, the sooner she could walk, the sooner she could learn how to fight. After much convincing, Videl left the house to go out with her best friend Erasa, leaving the daddy daughter duo home alone.

The father knelt down to his daughter's eye level and smiled at her."Okay Panny, I know you can do it, you can stand up on your own, now all you have to do is take your first step," Gohan said, the smile not leaving his face.

Pan giggled and gave him a gummy smile in response.

Gohan took a hold of her hands and lift her up from sitting position. Slowly, he took a step back and waited for her to take a step forward. "Come on Pan, I know you can do it."

As if she could comprehend him, the six month old took a step forward. Again, he took a step back and Pan took a step forward.

"Look at you Panny, you're such a fast learner, now, let's see if you can do it on your own this time." As he finished his last word, he gently let go of his daughter's hands, stepping back just far enough to observe, but close enough to quickly help her if she were to hurt herself.

Surprisingly to Gohan, things seemed to go rather well at first. As he stepped away, he was met with a rather confused look from the girl, although she seemed to still be rather stable in her footing, even without her father's help.

"Come on Pan, just take a few steps to daddy. I know you can do it," the father said in a calming voice, slowly taking a knee as he waited for the girl's first attempt at walking. "Let's practice, so you can show mommy how far you've come when she gets home!"

After her brief spell of confusion had gone, Pan had finally seemed to understand what her father had wanted from her. She had finally begun to move, although her motions were immediately marked by far less confidence than her parent-guided walking had shown. Her leg was quivering like a leaf as she began to raise her foot, and she was letting out tiny squeaks of unease, although she still seemed as if she was going to make sure progress.

"That's it!" the father cheered as his daughter moved her foot. He was a little unsure of the girl, especially seeing how much she was shaking as she slowly moved through her first step, but he tried his best to remain hopeful for her. "You can do i-"

Unfortunately for both of them, Gohan's encouraging exclamation was cut off by a cadence of noise, first from a series of rather loud knocks on the door, and second by the little crash his daughter made as she lost her balance from the distracting noise and hit the floor.

"Panny, are you okay?" Gohan asked, his voice rather worried at first, although that concern quickly faded as he saw his daughter merely dust herself off and sit up like nothing had happened. "Well, I guess that answers that question. You are part Saiyan after all, so I shouldn't be surprised."

"Gohan sweetie, why would you leave the door unlock, you live in the city, a crazy bad guy could come in here and kill you!" Chichi said rather loudly as she entered the home. "Where are you sweetheart?"

"Living room mother!" Gohan called out.

A moment later the woman plopped down on the sofa shaking her head in the process. "Gohan, you should really lock the door I don't want anything bad happening to you, Videl, or Pan."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Are you forgetting my genetics mother, besides, are security system is the best."

"Then how did I manage to get in so easily?" Chichi questioned, her arms folded over her chest.

"Because we programmed it to only let certain people in," Gohan answered simply. "Where's Goten?"

"He's at the beach with Trunks and Marron. I finally have the day off. I should be enjoying it, but I'm actually quite bored. That's why I'm here; all I know how to do is be a mother… and a wife I guess," Chichi said as cheerfully as she could, but it was obvious she was trying to disguise the pain.

"I'm assuming you miss dad," Gohan sighed. "I'm sorry he left, again. As usual he always comes back."

"I'm just so tired of him leaving, he always misses the important parts. He'd probably be elated about becoming a grandfather," she responded her eyes drifting to Pan who was trying to eat her feet. "Which reminds me, I got Pan some really cute dresses and skirts." The mother held up two shopping bags which were pink and sparkly.

"Mother we've already been over this-" Gohan groan.

"She's a girl Gohan she's supposed to like pink and wear dress. I've been around boys all my life Gohan, just let me have at least a granddaughter that's girly," Chichi pleaded. "Videl really should get her into more girly things, ballet and singing would be great!"

"Mother, Pan refuses to wear a boy and gets fussy when we even attempt to put her in a skirt. She loves her jumpers, heck, she'd probably walk around naked all day if she could. I'm not going to force her to be somebody she not, if she wants to be a tomboy, so be it," Gohan told her. "She's perfect just the way she is."

"You modern kids, why can't you just do it the old-fashioned way. Videl should be here now, cooking you guys lunch," Chichi mumbled under her breath. "I love you Gohan, and I like Videl, but I wish you had of chosen someone more, motherly and feminine."

"Whatever you say mother," Gohan said followed by a light chuckle. He couldn't be mad at her, his mother was simply old-fashioned. "But remember, this isn't the 17th century anymore, and Videl certainly won't change, even if you want her to. Heck, I nearly got yelled at months ago for simply suggesting that she went to go make something for Mr. Satan and me after we finished moving all of his presents into the house. Besides, I don't think she needs more to be stressed out about for now. She already has a ton to do for school, and she's still getting adjusted to everything with little Panny over there. Between you and me, I still think she feels like she isn't doing enough to make Pan like her"

"Well, if she ever needs advice, she should know that she can always come to me." Chichi stated, an air of warmth coming to her voice as she spoke. "After all, I did have to raise two sons. I think I know what I'm doing. I still think that she needs to act more like a wife tho-"

"Shhh, I think she's coming!" Gohan said quickly, not wanting Pan to catch the tail end of whatever Chichi's 'motherly advice' would have been.

Just as Gohan had foretold, the front door of the house had opened as soon as Chichi had shut up, revealing a rather happy Videl.

"Oh, how nice of you to stop by, Chichi," the woman greeted, a small smile on her face as she saw her husband, daughter and mother in law all sitting on the floor. "Were you three playing while I was gone or something?"

"No, no, I was teaching little Panny here how to walk, that is, before mom decided to come in. We really didn't make much progress though, I still think she needs a bit more time to…"

Seemingly out of the blue, the young girl cut the man off with an excited little squeak, immediately shooting up into a standing position once she noticed her mother in the doorway. Much to the surprise of all three of the adults in the room, she didn't just stand there and watch the woman. Instead, she began to take quick little steps, the light noise of her tiny feet on the carpet filling the amazed silence. It wasn't long before she reached the other end of the room, her tiny arms wrapping around the leg of her wide-eyed mother.

"I...I thought you were saying she needed more practice…" Videl started, completely awestruck from what had just happened.

"I did...I didn't teach her anything like that!"

 _Well Videl, I guess she really does like you. I would never be able to get her to do that!_ Gohan thought as he sat back with his mother, watching his wife and daughter share in their precious moment with a wide smile on his face.


	8. Mommy Dearest

It's been a long break yall. I have a reasonable excuse: Senior year. Anyway, a small update about me, I recently turned 18! Can't believe I made this account when I was 13. Anyways thanks for the support and patience :D

* * *

Mommy Dearest

Pan giggled loudly as she played with the toy truck on her high chair table. Unlike many parents, Gohan and Videl allowed Pan to play with any toy she desired, they were firm believers that toys were not gendered specific. Pan loved her blocks, trucks, and airplanes and judging by her behavior now, Pan would grow up to be a tomboy who would hopefully love to fight just like her parents. Speaking of fighting and parents, Pan was being rather cheerful and calm while her parents argued in front of her. She was far too mesmerized by the yellow dump truck to pay any attention.

"Honestly, do you have to do the chasing bad guys part, I mean there are other things you can do in the police force," Gohan explained while leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms defensively crossed.

Videl's eyebrows furrowed as she continued to cut up some fruit for her daughter. She and Gohan had been bickering about her career choice all morning and early afternoon and it was really starting to bother her. "Like what? Some damn pretty little secretary? You act like we never fought together. Before the 'Great Saiyaman' showed up in Satan City, fighting crime in this city was a piece of cake. I know how to defend myself," Videl countered sharply. "I'm not some dumb damsel, just in case you forgot I went toe to to with that stupid Saiyan Broccoli."

Gohan let out an exasperated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose; he'd keep his comments about Broly to himself. " Videl, I know you're strong, extremely strong, but it's just… it's just.."

"It's just what Gohan Son?" Videl interrupted, slamming the knife on the cutting board and shooting him an aggressive glare. "I know what your problem is. You want me to be your stay at home wife and take care of the kids. Well let me tell you something, I am not going to be like your mother and give up everything I've worked so hard for just for you."

"First, I don't want you to give up anything, all I want is for you to stay safe. Second, you have no right to say that about my mother, she's the definition of strong. She practically raised Goten and me by herself, if anything you should want to be like her," Gohan spat fiercely. Usually, in their arguments, Gohan didn't get mad. He might have gotten annoyed a bit, but never truly angry at Videl, but she had crossed the line this time by bringing his mother into the argument. She would go on a rampage if he so much as thought of saying something bad about her father in a non-playful way.

"Listen, I'm not going to give this up. I haven't asked you to stop fighting, so you shouldn't ask me to give up," Videl responded, this time more calmly as she made her way over to Pan with her snack in her hand. "You should know by now, when people think I should not do something, their lack of support pushes me even more to achieve my goal."

"I'm sorry, it's just scary thinking about you risking your life every day," Gohan replied softly, unfolding his arms from his chest. "Every day that you walk out of this house for work, you could potentially never come back."

"Well, now you know how it feels. It seems like this world is always in danger. When you fought Buu years back, and when I heard the news that he killed you, I felt so empty and broken. Thank Kami you weren't really dead, though," Videl said, chuckling the last part as she fed the hungry quarter Saiyan. "I contemplated for a while, about a week later after the Buu fiasco, did I really want to get involved with you since something like that could happen like that often. Did I want to always worry about whether you'd make it back to me? Whether I knew it at the time or not, I loved you, I loved how heroic and selfless you were. If I wanted to be with you I'd have to accept that there was a possibility that you could die."

The saying that the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree never felt truer than at this moment; he was just as naive as his father. "I guess I haven't been thinking, well I have, but just about me. I didn't know you were that worried about me fighting."

"Come on now Gohan, at least I fight dumb criminals, you fight aliens and even gods," the brunette chuckled.

Gohan chuckled in response. "You're going to make a funny police officer."

"Ah, looks like I finally got through that thick skull of yours," Videl stated, smirking triumphantly. "Don't worry, I know when I really need me you'll be able to come get me."

"You got that right babe," Gohan replied as he walked over to his wife and daughter, with a goofy smile on his face. He then began talking to his daughter, seemingly accepting of his wife's choice of lifestyle. "You hear that Panny? Mommy's going to be a police officer, probably the best in the world!"

Pan flashed them a smile, proudly showing off her recently grown two bottom teeth. "Mommy!" she squealed out very coherently.

The young parents gazed at their daughter with wide eyes, then at each other. "Did she just…" Gohan trailed off, still in shock.

"SHE SAID HER FIRST WORD!" Videl exclaimed while picking the chubby eight-month-old up from her high chair. "My baby's first word was Mommy." Videl held onto Pan tightly as they spun around in circles.

"Be careful dear, otherwise you'll have bananas and strawberries all over you," Gohan warned with a smile on her face.

Videl abruptly stopped, her eyes watering and her lip quivering. "She's growing up too fast. Before you know it, I won't be breastfeeding her, I'll be handing her the keys to the car. Why can't she stay like this forever, cute and innocent and dependent on her dear old' mommy."

"Well as she gets older, of course, she'll become less dependent on you. Don't you want her to be the badass fighter you are?" Gohan laughed.

"Of course, she won't need anyone when she gets older!" Videl said proudly. "Can you say Super Saiyan?"

"Mommy!" Pan said once again, this time much louder than before.

"Close enough," Videl responded before planting a kiss on the child's cheek. "Don't grow up on us too fast, dear…"


	9. Father's Day

Long time no see! Sorry, I've had no inspiration for this story and I've had a hard time writing this chapter! I'll try to update again this week!

Updates on my life: GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL!

* * *

"Oh my gosh Mr. Son, your daughter is so adorable!" squealed a teenage girl as she ran up to Gohan and ogled at the baby strapped to his chest.

Gohan laughed nervously. "Thanks," he responded while scratching the back of his head. This is one of the reasons he was reluctant about bringing Pan to school with him; she would be a major distraction to the students. However he didn't have much of a choice, Videl was sick and could barely sit up, his mother was on a trip with the Briefs and it was too last minute to get a sitter. Ultimately, he had no other choice but to bring his ten-month-old to work with him, he just hoped it didn't cause too much of a ruckus.

"What's her name?" the student asked curiously as she grabbed Pan's hand.

"Pandora, but my wife and I call her Pan," Gohan answered.

"Wow, you guys named her after bread, how adorable," The girl commented, her gaze not leaving Pan. "You're going to be super famous today Mr. Son, everyone's going to want to see your cute little baby."

"I just hope me bringing her doesn't distract all of you students," Gohan laughed lightly.

"She's the distraction we need, after all, it is finals week," she added. "Speaking of finals, I need to go get my notes before the bell rings Mr. Toriyama won't let me out of class anymore after he realized I take fifteen minutes water breaks. Seeya Mr. Son. Goodbye Pandora."

"Good Luck with your final," Gohan said as the girl rushed off then looked down at Pan who looked up at him. "Well that went well, let's go to class before Daddy gets in trouble."

Pan giggled while clapping her hands in response.

Morning classes went well for Gohan, as a student teacher, he was worried that bringing his baby would be highly unprofessional. On the contrary, the teacher didn't mind at all, she actually thought it was sweet that Gohan was allowing Videl to rest. Instead of giving a lesson on colonialism, she decided to give the students study time, they could socialize with Pan or study for finals.

Lots of the students took this time to ask Gohan questions, many were surprised he was already married and a father. By the end of the period, the students knew how Videl and Gohan met, how she told him she was pregnant, what happened at their wedding, and what it was like being parents in their early twenties.

Pan was also loving the attention, every step she took the students would gush and comment on how adorable she was. Every time she took a step, students were ready to catch her just in case she stumbled. Students attempted to help her expand her vocabulary but the most they got out of her was; 'food', 'hi', or 'Papa'. Several girls volunteered to be her babysitter, which led to an argument about who's the better babysitter.

* * *

For lunch, Gohan spent it outside since it was warm at the bench. Pan was happily munching her fruit while Gohan decided to spend this time grading papers.

"I heard that you brought your daughter to school, but I didn't think it was true," came a familiar cheerful voice.

Gohan looked up with a smile. In front of him was a young woman with auburn hair and dark green eyes. "Oh Hey Lime, and yea, it's a long story but I did bring her," Gohan clarified.

"How sweet," Lime commented as she plopped down on the bench.

"Hey, I thought you're volunteering was done? What are you still doing here?" Gohan questioned as he handed Pan a piece of banana which she happily started gobbling down.

"Well I missed Mrs. Kobayashi class, so I stop by every now and again, help them with their essays or missing work," Lime answered.

Gohan grinned, he found it so kinda that Lime, a nineteen-year-old university student, volunteer so much with his middle school. "You're going to make an excellent teacher once you're done with university."

"You are too, all you have to do is take your test and apply for a license then you'll be teaching this fall," Lime responded.

"Well that's the plan," Gohan replied. "Seems so surreal, it feels like yesterday I was getting picked on for being the nerd in high school."

Lime giggled. "Well look at you, being a nerd paid off and you managed to do it while taking care of your baby, and you're only twenty-two. You really are inspirational."

Gohan blushed profusely at the compliment. "Wow, um thanks. I-it's no big deal, I mean my parents had me when I was young too. I guess it just runs in the family."

"Papa!" Pan cried with her hand in the air and a frown on her face.

"Sorry Panny," he said before giving her another piece of the banana, immediately changing her demeanor from upset to content.

"Were you happy to find out that you were going to be a dad at twenty-one?" Lime inquired.

"Happiness wouldn't be the first word I would use to describe how I felt," he answered. "I was shocked as anyone else would be. I held it together for Videl though, she was so afraid and thought I was going to leave her. I knew from the start that I wasn't going to leave the baby or her, I wasn't going to be like my dad."

Lime knew about Goku and how he's died, several times, and has gone off to train, several times. Leaving his wife to take care of their family and home. "Well from what I can tell, you're an amazing father."

"He says he leaves to protect us all, but the threats never stopped. I don't understand how he could leave so easily. Vegeta, the most heartless of the Saiyans manage to get his life together to be there for Bulma and his kids," Gohan continued to ramble, oblivious to what Lime had said.

Lime sighed, mentally cursing herself for triggering Gohan. "Snap out of it, it sucks that Goku wasn't always there for you. At least you know what not to do and how to be a good father. Don't get consumed in all the bad memories or else you might start repeating history trying to prove yourself. Pan loves you and you love her and that's all that matters.

Gohan looked down at Pan who was looking up at him with loving eyes, she placed her tiny hands on his cheeks and smiled. "Papa."

Instantly, Gohan's gloom turned into happiness.


End file.
